


Morning meal

by PsychoKillerWolf



Series: A morning of love [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Adorable, Anal, Anal Sex, AoiKai, Bottom Aoi, Cute, Domestic, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kai - Freeform, Kaoi - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Pancakes, Romance, Sex, Sex on Furniture, Smut, Sweet, aoi - Freeform, aoi asks for it, naps, tongue fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: Where Aoi didn't have enough fun last night ;)





	Morning meal

It was late morning. Faint lines of sunshine came through the window, piercing the room and gently landing on Kai's eyelashes. With a small grimance, the drummer slowly opened his eyes in order to figure his surroundings. It was warm, cozy and quiet. The man smiled gently at the wonderful view before him. The most beautiful man was comfortable lying asleep between his arms. Head resting on his chest and messy hair here and there. The true meaning of happiness, Kai thought. Almost unable to believe that this was true. That last night was true. Last month even. He and Aoi had been together ever since and after the older's preassure, they'd finally made love for the first time. Not that Kai didn't like it. He'd be a liar if he'd ever dare to say it was not the best experience of his life. He just wanted to wait a little that's all. It was more like a moral thing, something the guitarist never really understood but it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is the new reality. And oh what a reality. There they were. Bodies, souls and hearts, all one. The taller all but stared at his sleeping lover. So peaceful and handsome. He couldn't stop himself from leaning down and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. The raven haired's lips curved into a grin as he slightly opened his eyes.

 

"Mmm....morning" He mumbled, half asleep.

 

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't want to wake you up." The brunette started, his voice soft and whispery. "Go back to sleep and I'll go make us breakfast ok?"

 

The other pouted but was still far too sleepy to even open his eyes. "Don't leave~" He pleaded softly, earning a soft chuckle from his boyfriend.

 

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." With careful moves he pulled away from the other and got up only to lean his head down again.

 

"Join me when you're ready" With that, he gently kissed the guitarist's cheek and made his way out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Now the smell of fresh pancakes was filling the air of the kitchen. The guitarist who was wearing nothing but Kai's t-shirt which was barely covering his front side (and only half of his back side) had just gotten up and was standing a few meters away from the cook. He inhaled the delightful scent of pancakes and smiled.

 

"Smells nice" He complimented and the other turned around at the sound of his voice. 

 

Throwing the pancakes into the air and flipping them on the pan, the drummer smiled at his lover, and a faint blush formed onto his peachy cheeks as he inspected the other for a while. Aoi looked so freakin' cute wearing nothing but his t-shirt and with his bed hair thrown carelessly onto his shoulders, that suddenly the pancakes didn't seem quite so tasty.

 

"Hey there baby" The brunette smiled and bit his bottom lip before returning to his work at the Kitchen.

 

"Are you hungry?" He asked and after a few seconds felt a pair of arms being wrapped around him.

 

"Oh you have no idea~" Whispered the other into his ear, his hands playfully making the way downwards making Kai slightly shiver at his touch. After placing the pancakes into a big plate he turned around to face his lover, his own hands automatically being wrapped around the shorter's waist.

 

"Didn't you have enough last night?" He asked, eyebrow raised and a playful smirk on his rosy lips.

 

"With you?" Aoi wrapped his own arms around the drummer's neck. "Never~" He whispered seductively.

 

"Last night was amazing. You were so sweet and caring baby, making sure I was well prepared and all..." Aoi started, while gently playing with the ends of the taller's hair. "...and then you just went and fucked the hell out of me, making me weak like a virgin, having me screaming your name like a filthy whore.." he continued and there was something in his eyes that Kai couldn't exactly pinpoint. He was confused too. The drummer thought Aoi liked that. He literally asked for it. Did he hurt him in the process? The brunette's heart ached at the thought and he was about to say something. Apologise maybe or explain himself but he barely managed to open his mouth before the other placed his index finger on his warm to stop him. The guitarist's eyes were now burning with want, his lips forming a devilish smirk.

 

"Do it again~"

 

Kai blinked and let a few seconds pass for the information to sink in.  _Oh._  He was finally getting the other's intention's.

 

"Y-you mean now?"

 

The raven-haired rolled his eyes at that. His boyfriend surely was handsome and hot as hell but he had literally the brain of a puppy when it comes to important stuff. And yes, Aoi dirtily trying to seduce him was very important.

 

"Yes Kai, now!"

 

The other took a glance behind him before returning to look at his lover.

 

"But what about the pancakes?" He asked genuinely, ruining the older's attempts to set up a sexy mood. Clearly they had to work on that.

 

"Fuck the puncakes!" Aoi yelled in anger.

 

"I thought you wanted me to fuck  _you_."

 

"Kai!" The guitarist whined making the other laugh. The drummer moved his hands down before taking a good grip of the other's plump butt, the sound escaping his partner's lips sending a small wave of excitement at his southern area.

He leaned down and slowly brushed his tongue over the other's earlobe before whispering:

 

"With pleasure~" Smiling to the soft skin, he pulled the older male closer and agglutinated his lips onto the sweet neck. Aoi in return moaned softly, his fingers pulling the ends of Kai's hair, his lips parted slightly. The drummer's movements only made the situation more intense, hands traveling across the guitarist's soft skin underneath the shirt, mouth sucking hard yet sensually at the marks on his neck he'd left there last night. He was just so good, the raven's heartbeat raised, his face burned, and he could feel precum leaking from his already stone hard member as the brunette thrusted his body against him.

 

"Kai please..." He breathed, his voice soft and needy between small moans.

 

Thankfully Kai was generous enough to act in accordance, taking a few steps to the front without breaking contact, only to stop in front of the kitchen table. Earning another moan from Aoi as his exposed butt made contact with the hard wooden surface. The drummer only pulled away in order to help his lover be freed from the only piece of clothing that was covering him. After taking a few seconds to appreciate the view, the brunette grabbed Aoi's hips, turning him around so that the guitarist had his back against Kai's chest. The younger's skillful hands now roaming the other's fully naked body. 

 

Aoi felt so dirty. Completely nude, back pressed against his fully clothed lover and his member pleading for attention. And yet he loved it so much, the feeling of his body completely at the other's mercy sent a whole new level of pleasure through his vains. Pulling him out of his thoughts, Kai's strong palm suddenly wrapped around his member, making a choked moan escape his already parted lips. The drummer leaned and rested his head on the raven haired man's shoulder.

 

"So hard already? Aoi, you're so needy" Kai whispered lowly, his breath hot against his lover's ear sending more shivers to Aoi's already electrified body who desperately started making attempts of thrusting into Kai's palm. He knew he got easily excited and he knew Kai was the only one driving him completely crazy yet he was still surprised with himself that he already almost wanted to release. But his boyfriend would have none of that. If there was one thing he knew about Kai's personality it's that he'd always finish what he started.

 

"Don't be impatient love. Just relax and I'll take care of you." The younger reassured him, slowly hinting him to lie down, and Aoi was more than willing to obey. Yes, whether emotionally or physically, Kai would always take care of him. His upper body now resting prone on the cold surface of the table as the drummer leaned down, pressing soft kisses all the way down from the guitarist's shoulderneck to his lower back. Strong palms once again gripping the creamy butt-cheeks before pressing another kiss between them, only to turn it into something way hotter than a simple kiss.

 

A sharp moan escaped Aoi's mouth, his mind gradually turning into a blur thanks to his lover's skillful tongue.

 

"Aah Kai... so hot" The man mumbled and raised his hips in order to give the other more to work with. Kai's tongue explored his partner piercing his already love-abused hole from last night, giving him a good stretch and an even better warm and slippery feeling. He could feel Aoi tense then relax according to his movements and oh how he loved it. He wouldn't change his boyfriend's beautiful sounds for anything in the world. Especially that adorable (yes even in that state) whine he heared when he pulled his tongue out of the slippery hole. Once again, the drummer took his time to appreciate the view though he knew how impatient the other was.

 

Aoi was so weak. Needing Kai inside of him so desperately he would literally lose the small amount of sanity he had left if the other wouldn't give him what he wanted.

 

"Please Kai, I need you.." he weakly managed to beg "I need you now!.."

 

The brunette smiled down at the view and freed himself from his now painful pants and underwear. Taking hold of the raven's hips he positioned himself, his own hard member now barely touching Aoi's entrance.

 

"What do you need baby~?" Kai asked ever so softly even though lust was now clearly burning inside his eyes and Aoi was sure he would die any second now if the other'd remain that way.

 

"I need you inside of me.. " He moaned. "I need you to do me like you did last night. Make me see fuckin' stars before I - aaah"

 

The man was cut off as his lover slowly pushed himself inside of him, screaming at the sudden wonderful filling sensation.

 

"Fuck...move please" Aoi pleaded, tears escaping his eyes as he was overtaken by a beautiful mix of pain and pleasure. 

 

Kai let out a low groan as he did so. Slightly pulling out only to thrust back inside him once again, earning yet another beautiful loud moan from his boyfriend and an enjoyable wave inside of his body. 

 

"God Aoi you're so hot~!" And he was, the neverending tight heat around him was a pure bliss and the fact that the other enjoyed it so much only made things better. With a grin full of love and lust, the drummer lowered himself so that his tank sleevless top was now pressing against his lover's sweaty back. His lips landing onto the raven's shoulder as their hands were now pressed together.

 

Aoi could only have so much. Kai was literally doing him the dirtiest way he could think at the moment and yet somehow he managed to make it so fuckin' romantic and cheesy the guitarist didn't know if his poor heart was able to handle it.

 

Kai kept thrusting and Aoi kept following, and yet again the drummer had found the other's sensitive spot, figuring it out by Aoi's sudden sharp mix of screaming and breathless moaning.

 

"T-there! Fuck..." Aoi all but yelled inbetween moans. The recieving pleasure was almost too much for him and oh his weak body was going to prove that, for after a few more minutes of loud choked moans of Kai's name, he couldn't hold back anymore. A shiver ran down his spine, his fingers clenched and he screamed at the top of his lungs for a good amount of time as he came hard on the poor table, his lover followed by releasing his seed inside of him with a loud groan, slowly exiting him in the process and resting himself on a chair in order to catch his breath.

 

Aoi was the first to talk after a while. "Damn...baby. Fuck you are so good... Too good." The words breathlessly coming out of his trembling lips. His mind trying to catch up with reality as he turned around, now lying on his back. 

 

Kai stood up and gazed down at his exhausted lover. He was a mess already. A beautiful sexy hot and sweaty mess, face as red as ever, and body covered in his own liquid. And the best part? That wonderful view was  _his_  doing.  _His_  masterpiece.

 

"And you love, are perfect." The younger grinned gently as he pulled his tank top over his shoulders, pulling it off and setting it aside. 

 

Aoi looked up with lazy eyes and just stared at his boyfriend's body that was finally exposed in all it's glory. So amazingly built up and sexy, glowing in sweat. Sweat the guitarist wanted nothing more but to lick the shit out of it off of those abs and colarbone. He threw the drummer a naughty look while bitting his bottom lip. And god he tried to hard to stop his hand from touching himself...or Kai...

 

"Damn it babe. Don't you have no mercy? I think I'm getting hard again already~"

 

Kai chuckled at the comment, appreciating the compliment but he shook his head as he approached his lover. Bringing his arms under Aoi's knees and behind his back, wrapping them around him, the taller man lifted him bridal style. 

 

"That wasn't my intention, but we do have to get ourselves clean...and the kitchen"

 

"Mmmhmmm" the other nodded not really paying any actual attention as he snuggled up to Kai's warmth almost falling asleep into his arms. Kai started walking them to the shower.

 

"You know we'll be in the bathroom in half a minute. You don't have time to take a nap over there." Softly said the taller and gently kissed his angelic lover's closed eyelids.

 

"Mm..shut uup" Mummbled the guitarist and the Kai rolled his warm sparkly eyes.

 

"I love you too".

**Author's Note:**

> There will definitelly be a part 2 so hopefully I'll write in post it soon ;)  
> Until then, please leave a feedback, it means a lot to me


End file.
